Recent display devices are expected to be applied to a variety of uses and become diversified. For example, a smartphone and a tablet with a touch panel are being developed as portable information appliances.
Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible active matrix light-emitting device in which an organic EL element and a transistor serving as a switching element are provided over a film substrate.